The ring
by xgeexbabyx
Summary: Hermione and Viktor sneaked out of Hogwarts and spends the night on one of the many pebble beaches on the Black Lake. He then gives her a gift.


Hermione woke to the sound of peaceful beating heart. Her eyes were still closed but she could hear the waves slowly and gently crash onto the beach making soft splashing noises. It was sort of like a wake up call for her, like an alarm clock for a muggle. It was four in the morning but she could already see the sun slowly rising, chasing the stars, the moon, and the nighttime sky away. It was a beautiful sight for her, seeing the way the light and dark clashed with each other yet look so extraordinary, she loved juxtaposes that balanced so well.

She could feel someone gently breathing on her and smiled as her head rose up and down as Viktor's chest did as he breathed. It had helped her fall asleep during the night as it felt like somebody was rocking her to sleep. And with his warmth and arms for a blanket, she didn't have much trouble sleeping from the coldness of the nighttime air.

The day before, Viktor had secretly taken her out on his broom and had brought her to one of the many island on the Black Lake. They had spent their night on the island's pebble beach, talking and getting to know each other some more. There had been no 'playing' as most people in her year did and Hermione was glad as she didn't want to risk getting pregnant or anything. She felt that the nighttime had been spent well, she had never really found anyone who would bother to spend the time listening to her speak her mind and help solve her problems, it had also been her doing those things for other people, especially Ron and Harry who never really seemed to care for her.

She suddenly felt Viktor's arm go around her waist and he brought her up on top of him. He opened one eye, revealing his very dark and mysterious pupil.

"Good morning." he said, before opening the other eye.

Hermione smiled, feeling herself slowly fall into the depths of his eyes. "Good morning."

"Sleepy vell?" he asked, looking very much awake all of a sudden.

She nodded and yawned.

He chuckled. "Still tired?"

"You're making me sleepy."

"I'm sorry."

"Not in the bad sense. I'm not saying that you're boring!" Hermione giggled. "It's just that you're such a big and warm teddy bear!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, breathing in his scent. He smelt very much like the grass on a Quidditch Pitch, and although Hermione hated anything to do with Quidditch, his smell just fascinated her.

"I have something for you." he said, looking into her eyes.

She shivered as it felt like he could see right through her, it was as if he could see and tell everything about her. She liked it though because she knew that she didn't need to pretend to be someone else around him, he knew who she really was and liked the way she was. She smiled at him as he took something out of his pocket. It was a small box.

"Inside this box is a gift for you," he said.

Her eyes went wide as she thought that it could be a...

"No, not wedding ring," he said, chuckling, slowly sitting up. He lifted her up and plopped her next to him. "But this ring is kind of like our boyfriend girlfriend sort of thing. I want people to know that you are mine and mine only. I do like to share."

Hermione blushed as he said those words. She watched as he slowly opened a box revealing a sapphire coloured ring. It was beautiful and she wondered if he knew that the sapphire was her birthstone.

"I asked them to use sapphire colour to make ring," he said. "Your birthday stone?"

She nodded smiling. "How did you know?"

"I asked your red girl friend when your birthday." he said. He then pointed at the ring. "Look what is en-ger-a-ved inside."

_VK & HG _was carefully etched on the inside of the ring and Hermione smiled at it. "That's so sweet."

He smiled back at her and looked at the sky. "Time to go back. Sun almost up. Your friends may wonder where you are."

She let him carry her bridal style as he sat on his broom. He smiled at her as the broom began to fly. "Just close your eyes and feel the wind as if you are actually flying... you won't be so scared anymore."

"I will be all right as long as I'm with you." she said.

The two then made their way back to the castle, keeping their nights memories secretly in their hearts.


End file.
